Semiconductor processing equipment chambers have walls which during certain processing steps need to be cooled. Existing methods of providing such cooling include circulating chilled water through pipes in contact with the chamber walls and of blowing of air against an exterior surface or surfaces of the walls. These cooling methods and arrangements are relatively complex and costly, and in some instances required periodic maintenance which caused down-time of the equipment which adds to the costs of manufacturing.
An air amplifier which utilize a venturi effect and has no moving parts is commercially available from the TRTX Co. of Cincinnati, Ohio. However, prior-art devices of this kind fail to provide an output pattern of air flow of sufficient uniformity to be fully suitable for use in cooling the exteriors of walls of processing chambers of semiconductor manufacturing equipment. The cooling of such walls should be as uniform and even as possible in order to prevent hot spots and temperature variations.
It is desirable an air amplifying device provide cooling air directed over and upon the walls of semiconductor processing chambers which has a uniform flow pattern accurately aligned relative to the chamber in order to provide even temperature distributions.